


3 Sentence Fics

by longlivetheprat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence fics, Multi, also no rating because all the fics are stand-alone and completely different from each other, i'm just gonna keep updating, idk how many there are gonna be, jsyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivetheprat/pseuds/longlivetheprat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently I asked for 3 sentence fic prompts on my tumblr, and this is the (so far) finished result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Fics are not betaed, so all mistakes are mine alone. Each chapter corresponds to a different fandom. 
> 
> Also, I've decided to stay open for more prompts indefinitely, so you can send them to my ask box at daddxoreo.tumblr.com. Updates will be sporadic, but I always look forward to writing what you guys want to read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Steve/Bucky**

 

lingerie store \- requested by itspronouncedlilla

Steve gingerly picked up the lacy pink bra with the tips of two fingers, a pained expression on his face, as Sam and Bucky stifled their laughter behind him.

“Do I have to do this?” Steve asked desperately, one last time, dropping the bra into a basket already overflowing with everything from barely-there thongs to multicolored vibrators.

“Come on, man, don’t tell me Captain America’s backing out of a dare,” Sam said with a grin, clapping a hand onto Steve’s shoulder, and Bucky doubled over with laughter as Steve made his way, red-faced, to the checkout counter.

 

falling asleep at the library \- requested by itspronouncedlilla

Bucky woke to the sound of a throat being cleared and looked up – and up and up – into the face of the most attractive man he’d seen in his twenty-three years of existence.

“Um, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave, sir. The library’s closed,” the guy said, looking down at Bucky with piercing blue eyes framed by a pair of adorable, black-rimmed glasses.

Bucky made a show of stretching his arms, letting his shirt ride up an inch or two over his stomach, smirking at the way the guy deliberately looked away, cheeks flushed, and said, “Sure, sure, but what are you doing after this?”

 

florist AU \- requested by anon

“Welcome to Star Flower Shop, how may I help you?” Bucky said without looking up when the bell at the door rang to announce the entrance of a customer.

“Yeah, I’m looking for something that says ‘sorry I didn’t get you anything for your birthday, hope these flowers will do,’” said a deep voice, and Bucky found himself looking into the inquisitive gaze of a man who was essentially the embodiment of every one of Bucky’s fantasies – tall, blond, and built like a Greek god.

Bucky stood a bit straighter, clearing his throat to disguise the fact that his mouth had gone suddenly dry, and said, “How about something that says ‘I’m single and you’re hot, let’s go out’ instead?” in his most flirtatious tone, watching with delight as Mystery Man of His Dreams flushed and smiled at him shyly in response.

 

waiting at a bus stop \- requested by anon

Every day at exactly 5:30, Steve Rogers left his little cubicle at SHIELD Tech, waved goodbye to Sam Wilson, the company counselor/registered therapist, made his way to the bus stop on the corner of Holt Street, and waited alongside precisely five other people also going on the 6:15 route to Brooklyn. So that Wednesday, when Steve arrived at the stop, right on time, and headed toward his usual spot leaning against the side of the bench, right beside a dozing Mrs. Dodderson, he was surprised to find the space already occupied by a sixth man in dark skinny jeans and a hoodie pulled over his head, shoulder-length hair draping over his face as he looked down at the phone in his hand.

Steve cleared his throat, intending to ask the new arrival his name, but whatever words he’d planned to say died on his tongue when the man looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes ringed in smoky kohl and a polite smile which spread as he looked Steve up and down appreciatively.

 

accidental pot brownies + pre-serum Steve/Bucky \- requested by Grace

"Bucky," Steve whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open beneath the heavy black blocks pressing on his eyelids; "What the hell was in those brownies?"

Bucky rolled to his side and let his head rest on his palm, eyes fixed on Steve's sleepy profile: "I dunno, got 'em from Mikey down the street. Hey, has your skin always been that glowy?"And Steve turned to Bucky with a look of growing confusion just as Bucky's fingers reached out to stroke the soft skin of his flushed cheeks, forgetting, in his uninhibited state, to be afraid.

 


	2. Merlin

**Merlin/Arthur**

 

track trip + banana \- requested by memoriesentwined

“Tired already, Emrys?” drawled a familiar, masculine voice, and Merlin looked up from where he was sprawled on the ground, panting, into the piercing blue eyes of one Arthur Pendragon, his pink lips ridiculously puckered around the head of a banana.

Too smoothly for someone who had just run five miles, the blond rose from his bench, and Merlin could do nothing but watch, mouth open stupidly, as he sauntered toward him, brought his lips right up to his ear, breath ghosting over Merlin’s cheek, and whispered, “I could keep going for hours.” And when he held out his hand, Merlin, whose knees had inexplicably buckled, took it and silently followed Arthur into their shared cabin, unable to stop the secret, pleased smile that spread across his flushed cheeks.

 

volcanoes + college \- requested by memoriesentwined

Merlin looked from the dark gray monstrosity to the (rather attractive) blond man holding it, growing more and more horrified as Coach Pendragon’s normally stern expression gave way to an amused smirk.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Merlin deadpanned; “ _The Volcanoes_?”

But the coach (his name was Arthur, Merlin knew from all the times he’d snooped on his conversations just to stare at the movement of his perfect, pink lips) only threw the circus tent-sized cloth at him with a wink, and Merlin absolutely did not stare at his ass as he swaggered away.

 

 


End file.
